The invention is directed to a sustained release formulation for oral administration comprising combinations of guaifenesin and optionally at least one additional drug and methods of manufacture thereof. In particular, the invention is directed to a sustained release formulation which maintains a therapeutically effective blood concentration of guaifenesin and optionally the additional drug for a duration of about twelve hours. The invention further relates to combinations which demonstrate a maximum serum concentration equivalent to an immediate release tablet, while maintaining therapeutically effective blood concentration for about twelve hours.
Sustained release pharmaceutical formulations provide a significant advantage over immediate release formulations to both clinicians and their patients. Sustained release dosage forms provide for fewer daily dose administrations than their immediate release counterparts. For example, a standard dosage regimen for a 400 mg immediate release drug with a short half-life, such as guaifenesin, requires administration three times within twelve hours to maintain adequate bioavailability to achieve the desired therapeutic effect. This results in a series of three serum concentration profiles in the patient showing a rapid increase of drug followed by a similar rapid decrease. As a result, patients are provided with only a short window of the appropriate blood concentration of the medicament for optimum therapy. A 1200 mg sustained release dosage form, on the other hand, may require administration once every twelve hours to achieve therapeutic effect. Sustained release dosage forms generally control the rate of drug absorption, to avoid excessive drug absorption while maintaining effective blood concentration of the drug to provide a patient with a consistent therapeutic effect over an extended duration of time.
Besides reducing the frequency of dosing and providing a more consistent therapeutic effect, sustained release dosage forms generally help reduce side effects caused by a drug. Because sustained release dosage forms deliver the drug in slow, incremental amounts versus the cyclic high and low concentrations of immediate release formulations, it is easier for a patient's body to digest the drug, thereby avoiding undesirable side-effects. For patients who self-administer therapies, sustained release dosage forms generally result in greater compliance due to the lower frequency of dosing, lower quantity of dosage units to be consumed, and reduced undesired side-effects.
Generally, sustained release formulations contain drug particles mixed with or covered by a polymer material, or blend of materials, which is resistant to degradation or disintegration in the stomach and/or in the intestine for a selected period of time. Release of the drug may occur by leeching, erosion, rupture, diffusion or similar actions depending upon the nature of the polymer material or polymer blend used.
Conventionally, pharmaceutical manufacturers have used hydrophilic hydrocolloid gelling polymers such as hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, or Pullulan to formulate sustained release tablets or capsules. These polymers first form a gel when exposed to an aqueous environment of low pH thereby slowly diffusing the active medicament which is contained within the polymer matrix. When the gel enters a higher pH environment such as that found in the intestines, however, it dissolves resulting in a less controlled drug release. To provide better sustained release properties in higher pH environments, some pharmaceutical manufacturers use polymers which dissolve only at higher pHs, such as acrylic resins, acrylic latex dispersions, cellulose acetate phthalate, and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose phthalate, either alone or in combination with hydrophilic polymers.
Generally, these formulations are prepared by combining the medicament with a finely divided powder of the hydrophilic polymer, or the hydrophilic and water-insoluble polymers. These ingredients are mixed and granulated with water or an organic solvent and the granulation is dried. The dry granulation is then usually further blended with various pharmaceutical additives and compressed into tablets.
Although these types of formulations have been successfully used to manufacture dosage forms which demonstrate sustained release properties, these formulations generally do not have the desired release profile or serum concentration of medicament over an extended period of time. These sustained release formulations generally result in a delay in the appearance of drug in the blood stream, thereby delaying therapeutic effect. Additionally, when the drug does appear, its maximum serum concentration (Cmax) is lower than the maximum concentration required for the most effective therapeutic result. Furthermore, most formulations which claim twelve hour potency release almost all of their drug within six to eight hours, making the formulation less therapeutically effective towards the end of the twelve hour period. To prevent blood serum concentrations of drug from falling below a therapeutically effective level (Cmin) at extended time periods, many manufacturers increase the drug strength of the dosage form. The increase in drug strength, however, results in a concomitant increase in side-effects.
Other pharmaceutical manufacturers have made tablets and capsules containing a combination of an immediate release formulation and a sustained release formulation to improve the release profile of certain sustained release dosage forms. Although this solution improves the Cmax and length of time before the drug appears in the blood stream in some formulations, the extended therapeutic effect is not improved.
Furthermore, medicaments have different solubility properties and pH dependencies which affect dissolution rate and bioavailability. Bioavailability can also be affected by a number of factors such as the amounts and types of adjuvants used, the granulation process, compression forces (in tablet manufacturing), surface area available for dissolution and environmental factors such as agitation in the stomach and the presence or absence of food. Due to these numerous factors, specific formulations play an important role in the preparation of prolonged action solid dosage forms, particularly in the preparation of solid dosage forms which achieve appropriate bioavailability for optimum therapeutic effect.
Guaifenesin, 3-(2-methoxyphenoxy)-1,2-propanediol, is an expectorant which increases respiratory tract fluid secretions and helps to loosen phlegm. By reducing the viscosity of secretions, guaifenesin increases the efficiency of a cough reflex and of ciliary action in removing accumulated secretions from trachea and bronchi. Guaifenesin is readily absorbed from the intestinal tract and is rapidly metabolized and excreted in urine. guaifenesin has a typical plasma half-life of approximately one hour. The rapid metabolism and excretion of guaifenesin provides only a short window of therapeutic effectiveness when immediate release dosage is used.
Pseudoephedrine hydrochloride is an orally active sympathomimetic amine and exerts a decongestant action on the nasal mucosa. Pseudoephedrine produces peripheral effects similar to those of ephedrine and central effects similar to, but less intense than, amphetamines. It has the potential for excitatory effects. At the recommended oral dose, it has little or no pressor effect in normotensive adults. Pseudoephedrine has been shown to have a mean elimination half-life of 4-6 hours.
The need exists for a sustained release dosage form of guaifenesin alone and in combinations which are capable of sustaining therapeutic effective for extended periods of time. Further the need exists for sustained release dosage forms of guaifenesin alone and in combination which results in a Cmax equivalent to that of an immediate release formulation, appears in the blood stream as quickly as an immediate release formulation, and sustains the therapeutic effect.